


In Your Hands

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, The Dark One!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation from <i>Gotta Make It Look Good</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is possession as per charmingregal's request.

‘Shhh! We don’t want the townsfolk running over, would we?’ stage whispered Emma.

Regina closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, tensing only slightly as she felt Emma circling her. She imagined it was how a stalking lion approached their prey. 

‘Emma…’ 

‘I’ve been waiting and waiting to build up the courage to do something about the feelings you inspire in me. And finally, as the darkness overtook me, I realised that I just needed to embrace my “bad” side. Mommy and Daddy don’t want their little girl hooking up with The Evil Queen, but what if The Evil Queen is exactly who The Dark Saviour wants?’ 

‘No, rule one, no monologues. Did you, or did you not watch The Incredibles with Henry just last week?’ scolded Regina.

‘Aw, Regina… You’ve ruined the mood!’ exclaimed Emma.

‘Monologuing is not sexy. At all,’ stated Regina flatly. 

Emma’s response was to whip behind Regina, clutching her against her entire length, her right hand clasped over Regina’s right hand which now had the dagger enclosed in it. Emma shifted them both slightly so that the hilt of the dagger was pressed right against Regina’s clit. Regina tried to muffled a shocked whimper. 

‘And now?’ asked Emma softly, lips brushing against Regina’s ear, her hand releasing Regina’s. 

Regina turned her head and regarded Emma with surprise. 

‘What? Did you really think that I don’t trust you?’ murmured Emma, nipping Regina’s ear. 

Lost for words, Regina could only lunge forward to claim Emma’s willing lips.


End file.
